For You - KaiHun
by RomanticWind92
Summary: "Choco Milk Couple Event" #904 #0904


" _Apa kau percaya kalau dunia ini sangat indah?"_

"Aku tidak percaya."

" _Wae_?"

"Karena dunia ini telah membuatku kehilangan ibu."

"Aku tidak percaya... aku tidak percaya... aku tidak percaya..."

"Apa yang tidak kau percaya?" Anak berumur 13 tahun itu menoleh mendengar suara orang lain didekatnya. Ia menatap lama anak yang seumuran dengannya itu kini mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya. Setahunya, ini adalah tempat rahasia yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Danau didepannya ini hanya penduduk desa yang tahu tetapi melihat penampilan anak asing yang duduk disampingnya ini, anak ini bukan anak desa sepertinya.

"Oh yah? Perkenalkan, _naneun_ Kai _imnida_."

"Sehun." Jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali menoleh menatap danau didepannya. Kai mengangguk paham lalu menarik tangannya yang tidak disambut oleh Sehun. Ia kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah anak laki-laki yang seputih salju disampingnya ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Kai menggeleng lalu kembali tersenyum, "Mau berteman denganku?"

"Aku tidak berteman dengan anak kota." Jawabnya ketus. Bukannya tersinggung, Kai malah terkekeh hingga membuat Sehun kembali menoleh. "Kau tertawa?" Kai menggeleng menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tidak kau percayai. Tapi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup di dunia ini tanpa percaya terhadap orang lain." Sehun tertegun ditempatnya, ia menoleh kembali menatap Kai yang kini sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Kau! Mari kita beteman."

Kai menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk malu kemudian tersenyum tipis. Selama ini Kai hanya mendengar cerita dari teman-teman dan ibunya kalau senyum seorang malaikat itu sangat indah. Dan sepertinya Kai tahu bagaimana senyum itu karena kini ia melihatnya. Senyum indah yang bahkan lebih indah dari senyum ibunya. Senyum milik Sehun.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kai berjanji akan selalu menjaga senyum itu...

너를 위해 ( For You )

Cast : Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Kim Suho

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : JongHun/KaiHun

Desclaimer : Semua nama dalam cerita ini hanyalah pendukung cerita belaka, tapi FF ini _**real story by me**_ **.**

Length : Oneshoot

Words : 8K

 _Dedicate for KaiHun Day..._

 **Recommended Song :** **너를 위해** **\- Chen, Baekhyun, & Xiumin**

 **.**

" _XO High School adalah sekolah termahal di Seoul. Seluruh anak pejabat tinggi berada di sana dan bersekolah di sana. Terlebih lagi XO High School di huni oleh para pangeran-pangeran tampan pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Korea. Siapa yang akan melewatkan kesempatan satu sekolah dengan para pengeran tampan itu?"_

" _Park Chanyeol yang tertampan."_

" _Ah ani, Byun Baekhyun juga tampan."_

" _Byun Baekhyun itu cantik, dia sama sekali tidak tampan."_

" _HEOL_? Apa mereka sedang bercanda?" Ketiga _namja_ yang ada dalam ruangan itu menoleh serentak pada _namja_ yang tengah memainkan ponselnya itu. "Ada apa?" _Namja_ dengan seragam sekolah _XO High School_ dengan papan nama Kim Suho itu bertanya.

" _Aniya_." Pelajar dengan papan nama Byun Baekhyun itu menggeleng, lalu dua _namja_ yang lainnya kini terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Suho yang tengah melihat koleksi mobil terbaru.

" _Hyeong_ , menurutmu apa aku ini tidak tampan?"

Suho mengerjap pelan lalu tergelak setelahnya. "Kenapa? Kau kesal karena gadis-gadis di luar sana menganggapmu cantik?" Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Percuma saja bertanya pada Suho. Ia kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di punggung sofa tunggal kesukaannya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Mmm." Jawab Chanyeol di balik buku yang digukannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Menurutmu aku ini tidak tampan?" Chanyeol mengerinyit di balik bukunya lalu menurunkan bukunya. _Deg—_ wajah Baekhyun yang tepat di atas wajahnya membuat Chanyeol reflek mendorong Baekhyun hingga _namja_ itu kini terduduk di lantai.

" _Aissh_! YAKK! Kenapa kau malah mendorongku?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Memangnya siapa suruh mendekatkan wajahmu sedekat itu?"

"Aissh ka—"

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Satu-satunya _namja_ yang sedari tadi sedang menikmati acara membacanya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya menatap datar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Sudah ku bilang jangan membawa urusan rumah tangga kalian di sini."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung saling menatap dan menjauh sambil mendengus jijik, sementara Suho hanya bisa terkekeh sambil melihat majalah yang tengah dilihatnya. "Yakk! Kim Jongin. Aku baru saja berkencan dengan Yuna jangan menyebar gosip." Chanyeol beranjak lalu meninggalkan ruangan istirahat mereka yang memang disediakan sekolah untuk mereka berempat.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol heran, "Kenapa dia jadi sensitif seperti itu?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Yang satunya gengsi dan yang satunya tidak peka. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi." Sahut Suho. Jongin bahkan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya— _atau lebih tepatnya membenarkan_.

" _Hyeong_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

Suho meletakkan majalah yang sudah selesai dilihatnya kemudian menggeleng. " _Ani_ , aku sedang bernyanyi tadi. Nyanyian kisah nyata orang-orang disekitarku." Baekhyun berjengit heran, kenapa semua orang hari ini terlihat sangat aneh.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_ , aku lapar. Jongin – _ah_ , kau ingin ikut?" Jongin ikut meletakkan buku yang tengah dibacanya kemudian mengikuti Suho dan Baekhyun menuju kantin sekolah yang tidak jauh dari _Prince room_ mereka.

Teriakan histeris dan juga tatapan memuja langsung menyapa mereka bertiga saat keluar dari _Prince room_ saat mereka berjalan di koridor. Semua siswa langsung menghindar ke pinggir memberikan ketiga pangeran sekolah itu jalan.

 _ **Kim Jongin,**_ pria berkulit tan itu adalah pemimpinnya. Dialah yang memiliki kuasa paling tinggi. _Namja_ dengan segala kesempurnaannya itu mampu membius siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dia sangat pintar dalam hal pelajaran, ketua klub tari dan juga memiliki sifat dingin terhadap orang lain kecuali orang-orang yang berada didekatnya. Tapi sayang sekali, pengeran satu itu sudah memiliki tunangan cantik dari sekolah wanita terbaik di negera ini. Jung Kristal. Model cantik dan sexy itu adalah tunangannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun,**_ _namja_ cantik dengan senyuman cemerlang itu juga memiliki segalanya. Hanya saja Baekhyun berbeda dengan Jongin. Walaupun _namja_ itu juga membatasi diri untuk bergaul, tetapi Baekhyun cukup ramah terhadap orang-orang yang mengaguminya dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun adalah ketua klub musik di sekolah mereka. _Namja_ dengan suara emasnya itu mampu menyihir siapa saja yang mendengar suaranya ketika bernyanyi.

 _ **Kim Suho,**_ banyak rumor yang beredar kalau Suho adalah yang terkaya diantara yang lain. Koleksi mobil _namja_ itu tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari lagi. Suho juga cukup ramah terhadap para penggemarnya namun ia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan kalau seseorang terlalu tahu tentang privasinya. Yah, informasinya hanya sampai di situ.

 _ **Park Chanyeol,**_ _namja_ yang lebih dulu keluar sebelumnya itu cukup berbeda dengan yang lain. Chanyeol terkenal dengan sifat _playboy_ yang dimilikinya. Hampir seluruh gadis populer dan cantik di sekolah ini sudah menjadi mantannya. Rentan waktu pacaran mereka pun hanya beberapa hari dan yang paling lama adalah satu minggu. Dan anehnya gadis-gadis itu tetap saja terpesona dengan Chanyeol. Katanya, Chanyeol sangat hebat dalam urusan ranjang hingga semua gadis ingin memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada Chanyeol. Lagipula, memiliki julukan mantan Chanyeol adalah hal yang membanggakan untuk mereka.

 **너를 위해**

" _Aishh—_ apa mereka tidak pernah bosan? Aku benar-benar berharap segera lulus agar telingaku tidak benar-benar rusak mendengar suara mereka." Salah satu orang yang tidak menyukai ke empat pangeran itu bernama Jongdae. Bukannya ia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja teriakan para penggemar _namja-namja_ itu benar-benar membuat ketenangan sekolah terusik.

"Sudahlah! Ini tahun pertamamu di sini. Kau harus terbiasa dengan teriakan itu. Oh yah? Namamu Sehun kan?" _Namja_ yang berdiri disamping Jongdae itu mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Hanya saja sang kakek yang selama ini sudah merawatnya setelah kematian kedua orang tuannya menyekolahkannya di sini.

"Dilihat dari pakaianmu sepertinya kau bukan kalangan atas seperti mereka, apa kau mendapat beasiswa?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu beralih menatap pakaiannya. Ia memang hanya memakai jins robek-robek dan kaos putih polos dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat.

"Seperti itulah." Jawab Sehun setengah berbohong. Ia memang mendapat beasiswa bersekolah di sini.

"Baguslah. _Kajja,_ aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu."

Sebenarnya tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena beberapa urusan, Sehun akhirnya baru bisa masuk di minggu kedua. Lagipula ia juga sebenarnya tidak berniat bersekolah di sini. Tetapi mendengar kalau sekolah ini memiliki asrama, Sehun akhirnya menyetujuinya. Karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tengah menghindari kakeknya.

"Karena kau terlambat masuk jadi ini satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa. Sebenarnya ini kamar untuk dua orang. Tetapi teman sekamarmu lebih sering pulang ke rumah jadi kau tenang saja. Dan oh yah, kalau teman kamarmu datang, lebih baik kau tidak usah menyapanya atau mengatakan apa-apa. Dia orang yang cukup menakutkan."

Sejak menginjakkan kakinya di sini, Sehun memang mengakui kalau sekolah ini sangat elit. Lingkungan yang luas dengan taman yang indah. Bangunan-bangunan sekolah yang bertingkat dengan fasilitas-fasilitas canggih. Bahkan Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat papan menuju danau saat berjalan menuju asrama yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Jarak dari asrama dan sekolah terbilang jauh untuk berjalan kaki, mungkin itulah alasannya mereka menyediakan sepeda. Lagipula, berjalan kakipun tidak masalah dengan udara segar dan sejuknya embun pagi dari taman-taman dan pepohonan sepanjang perjalanan.

Dan yah seperti dugaannya, dengan sekolah elit seperti ini, pasti asramanya pun bukan asrama biasa. Lihatlah betapa luasanya kamar ini. Ada sebuah dapur kecil dan meja makan kecil untuk dua orang. Ada dua ranjang besar, ranjang pertama ada di bawah dan ranjang kedua ada di atas. Tidak! Ini bukan ranjang bersusun, tetapi ada tangga tersendiri untuk ke lantai dua dimana ranjang kedua berada.

"Ranjangmu ada di lantai dua. Ingatlah pesanku barusan. Dan selamat bergabung di sekolah kami." Sehun membungkuk terima kasih pada Jongdae, walau ia bukan orang yang terbilang ramah terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya, tetapi ia adalah orang yang tahu sopan santun. Lagipula, Jongdae sudah menjelaskan bagian besar tentang sekolah ini. Ia juga punya hati untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sehun beranjak menuju lantai dua, ada ranjang medium _size_ , sebuah meja belajar dan juga lemari pakaian. Walaupun terlihat berbeda dengan ranjang di bawah yang berukuran _king size_ , dan perabotnya yang berbeda, tetapi Sehun menikmatinya. Ada sebuah jendela dekat nakas membuat cahaya matahari akan masuk ketika ia membuka tirai.

Yah, setidaknya ia akan menikmati kesendiriannya di sini...

 _Atau mungkin tidak_?

 **너를 위해**

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kita?"

Jongin menggeleng, ia berbelok menuju jalan ke asrama. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin keluar ataupun pulang ke rumah. Ia sedang ingin berdiam diri di asrama. Lagipula ia sudah cukup lama tidak berkunjung ke kamarnya. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya ia salah makan sebelumnya. Perutnya menjerit kesakitan walau tidak ia tunjukkan kepada yang lain.

 _Klek—_ bau asing langsung menyapa indra penciuman Jongin saat ia membuka pintu. Ia mengerinyit heran. Siapa yang sudah berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Jongin menatap dalam orang yang kini tengah menyantap ramennya di meja makan dengan lahap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun yang tengah menikmati ramen yang dibuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya, ia meletakkan sumpitnya. Pasti orang ini yang dimaksud Jongdae. Jangan berbicara dengannya lebih dulu, tapi orang ini lebih dulu bertanya kepadanya.

"Ak—"

DEG'

"K—Kai?"

Iris kelam Jongin membulat sejenak. "Kai? Kau mengenal a—" _Brugh—_ sebelum Jongin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu beranjak dan dengan secepat kilat langsung menubruk tubuh Jongin. Bahkan Jongin hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya karena pelukan Sehun.

"Kai? Kau darimana saja? Aku terus saja mencarimu." Jongin mengerinyit heran, ia langsung melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan paksa. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari kamarku."

Sehun menggeleng, "Ini aku Sehun. Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Untuk apa aku mengenal _namja_ sepertimu."

DEG'

Sehun tanpa sadar mundur, ada apa ini? Kenapa Kai tidak mengenalinya? Ia sangat yakin kalau orang yang ada didepannya ini adalah Kai. Tetapi kenapa Kai sama sekali tidak mengenalinya? Apa Kai sudah mengalami kecelakaan lalu melupakannya? Ah, _ani._ Itu hanya ada di drama-drama.

Jongin meringis saat sakit perutnya tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Ia bahkan berkeringat dingin. "Keluarlah dari kamarku sekarang!" Jongin mendekati ranjang dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Namun bukannya mendengar Jongin, Sehun malah naik ke kasurnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Bangunlah!"

Jongin meringis mencoba menutup matanya dan mengabaikan Sehun, tetapi Sehun malah menariknya hingga ia terduduk. Ia hendak memaki kembali tetapi Sehun malah menepuk-nepuk lengannya dan mengurut lengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah kalau kau ingin sakitnya hilang." Jongin akhirnya memilih diam saat Sehun sepertinya melakukan pengobatan tradisional padanya. Ia pernah diobati seperti ini oleh kepala pelayan di rumahnya. Sehun mulai mengurut lengan Jongin dengan pelan lalu mengurut jempol Jongin. Ia mengambil jarum yang sedari tadi ia gigit dan menusuknya di atas kuku jempol Jongin hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama, _namja_ ini tampak _familiar_ tetapi Jongin tidak bisa mengingatnya. Terlebih lagi, Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama adiknya. Apa Sehun mengenal adiknya? Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu tentang adiknya lebih jauh kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini karena kamar ini adalah kamarku juga. Aku tidak akan mengusikmu jadi kau tenang saja."

Sehun sudah mulai yakin kalau orang yang didepannya ini memang bukan Kai. Lagipula, kenapa ia mengingat anak itu lagi. Seharusnya ia sudah melupakannya sama seperti Kai melupakan janjinya dulu.

"Tunggu!"

"Aku sudah mengalami kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku melupakan sebagian ingatanku. Dan Kai memang adalah panggilan sewaktu aku kecil." Sehun langsung berbalik menatap Jongin. "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu, "Tentu saja. Apa kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya?" Sehun mengangguk sekali, sebenarnya ia cukup kecewa kalau ternyata Kai melupakannya. Tetapi setidaknya sekarang ia melihat _namja_ itu baik-baik saja.

"Dan jangan memanggilku Kai selain saat kita berdua saja. Tidak ada yang tahu nama panggilan itu selain keluarga dan teman masa kecilku. Namaku Kim Jongin." Sehun mengangguk lemah. Ia kemudian tersenyum samar.

DEG'

Jongin sudah melihat banyak senyum di dunia ini. Senyum Baekhyun dan Suho yang diakuinya paling memikat itu kini harus disingkirkannya karena kini ia melihat senyum yang jauh lebih memikat, bahkan hanya dengan senyuman samar dan senyuman itu sudah terlihat begitu indah.

"Oh yah? Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

 _Ah, bahkan namanya saja juga indah..._

 **너를 위해**

Terhitung sudah 3 bulan lamanya Sehun berada di sekolah ini. Ia sudah cukup banyak mengerti tentang sekolah ini. Salah satu yang paling penting adalah jangan datang ke kelas tepat waktu atau ia harus menyumpat gendang telinganya mendengar teriakan seluruh _yeoja_ di sekolah ini. Selama sekolah, Sehun hanya dekat dengan Jongdae. Itupun tidak terbilang terlalu dekat. Sementara hubungannya dengan Jongin..

 _Ah entahlah..._

Sehun sudah kehilangan harapan, mungkin memang Jongin sebaiknya melupakannya. Lagipula ia hanya teman masa kecil yang sama sekali tidak penting. Ia dan Jongin hanya berbicara seadanya, bahkan hubungan mereka sekedar hanya teman kamar biasa. Tunggu dulu memang apa yang diharapkannya?

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Hah?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, ia meletakkan sumpitnya membiarkan makanannya menganggur. "Aku masih kenyang." Jongdae ikut menyudahi makanannya, "Oh yah? Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?"

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng, "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin kau masuk di klub musik." Sehun tersenyum kikuk. "Aku tidak berencana masuk klub manapun." Jongdae mengangguk mengerti, ia memang sudah mengenal Sehun sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Kau sudah bertemu dengan teman sekamarmu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu kan?"

"Memangnya dia harus mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, "Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang terlama yang bertahan di kamar itu. Biasanya Kim Jongin akan langsung melempar keluar teman sekamarnya saat dia tahu ada orang yang menempati kamarnya."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, aku adalah umpan? Kau sudah tahu kalau mungkin saja aku akan di lempar keluar tetapi kau masih tetap menempatkanku di sana?" Jongdae menyengir. " _Mian._ Lagipula, itu terjadi bukan?"

" _Mworagoyo_?"

Jongdae kembali tersenyum lebar, lalu dengan secepat kilat meninggalkan meja kantin. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengejar Jongdae. Lagipula ia bukan orang seperti itu. Ia adalah orang yang tenang dan sama sekali tidak mudah terpancing. Hingga sebuah sup hangat menyapa wajah Sehun. Sepertinya kesabaran Sehun di sekolah ini benar-benar di uji.

"Kau sekamar dengan Kim Jongin?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah siswi yang baru saja menyiram sup di kepalanya. Ia menatap datar gadis itu. "Ak—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara dimana Kim Jongin dan ketiga sahabatnya berjalan ke arah mereka. " _Oppa,_ apa dia benar-benar tinggal di kamarmu? Anak beasiswa ini seharusnya tidak tinggal di kamarmu." Sehun menutup matanya sejenak menahan amarahnya. Ia kemudian beranjak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Benar. Dia sekamar denganku tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menggangguku dan tidak berarti apapun. Jadi, jangan mencoba mencari masalah dengannya, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Sehun yang belum jauh mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sesak? Dimana Kai yang dulu? Kalaupun Kai melupakannya setidaknya _namja_ itu tidak merubah hatinya bukan?

Sehun memilih untuk kembali ke asrama. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir. Hal seperti ini sudah sering dialaminya dan Sehun sudah tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Walau ia terkadang lelah, tetapi ia tetap harus bertahan atau kalau tidak, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat Kai lagi. Yah, alasan Sehun bertahan di sini hanyalah karena Kai. Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan _namja_ itu barusan membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa di remas dengan sangat kuat hingga membuatnya merasa sesak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau tidak ingin mengikuti kelas terakhir?"

Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan malah menidurkan tubuhnya menutup matanya. "Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Mereka memang sangat bertindak kelewatan. Aku akan meminta Jongdae untuk mencarikanmu kamar baru. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu sampai kau keluar dari kamar ini."

"Daripada mendorongku menjauh, bukankah seharusnya kau mempertahankanku?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya menatap Jongin yang berdiri didepannya. " _Ah,_ aku lupa. Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku. _Kurae,_ aku akan membereskan pakaianku sekarang." Jongin mendorong Sehun kembali duduk saat _namja_ itu hendak pergi.

"Katakan alasan kenapa aku harus mempertahankanmu?"

Sehun mendongak mempertemukan iris coklat miliknya dengan iris kelam Jongin. Ia menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya alasannya. Kaulah yang punya itu. Tapi untuk apa? Kau sudah melupakannya." Sehun mencoba kembali berdiri dan kini iris mereka berdua kembali bertemu.

"Tolong minggirlah. Aku akan membereskan pak—" Ucapan Sehun terputus saat sepasang benda kenyal membungkam mulutnya. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna bahkan saat Jongin sudah melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemukan alasan itu. Jadi sebelum aku menemukannya, jangan pernah pergi dari kamar ini."

"Tapi ka—" Sehun memegangi bibirnya saat Jongin sudah berlari keluar kamar. _Ige mwoya_? Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan itu dengan Jongin. Tapi? Kenapa Jongin menciumnya? Dan kenapa juga dengan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan sangat kencang?

Sementara di luar Jongin tengah mengatur debaran jantungnya yang menggila saat ia tiba-tiba saja dengan reflek membungkam bibir Sehun yang sudah menggodanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin yang sebenarnya hanya sekali sebulan ke asramanya kini bahkan hampir 6 kali ke kamarnya hanya sekedar untuk melihat Sehun. Ia dan Sehun berbeda kelas jadi ia tidak bisa sering melihat _namja_ itu.

Tunggu dulu?

Kenapa ia terdengar seperti sedang jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

DEG'

Benarkah?

Jongin menggeleng, sepertinya ia harus pulang ke rumah dan berendam di air hangat untuk menghilangkan pemikiran konyolnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_? Itu tidak mungkin bukan?

 _Atau itu memang benar..._

 **너를 위해**

Baekhyun menyenggol siku Suho yang tengah asyik membaca majalah. Ia mendesis kesal pada Baekhyun yang terus saja mengganggunya sedari tadi. " _Wae_? Kenapa kau terus saja menggangguku?" Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya untuk memperlihatkan Suho.

"Ada apa? Jongin memang suka membaca. Kau saja yang tidak punya kerjaan sama sekali." Baekhyun balas mencibir, "Perhatikan baik-baik." Suho kembali memperhatikan Jongin. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali. Jongin masih tetap tampan dan berkharisma seperti biasa. Bahkan Jongin terlihat semakin tampan dengan model rambut barunya yang tidak memakai poni. Satu-satunya yang aneh adalah...

 _Bwahhahahahhha—_ Suho langsung melempar majalahnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengundang perhatian Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tengah asyik berkirim pesan dengan kekasih barunya minggu ini.

Baekhyun juga ikut terkikik, "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Jongin – _ah_? Kau tidak salah baca buku kan?" Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak tertarik ikut menatap Jongin terutama pada buku yang tengah dibacanya. 'Tanda-tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta'

 _Heol_! Sejak kapan Jongin membaca buku-buku seperti itu?

Jongin melempar bukunya pada Suho menyuruh _namja_ itu berhenti tertawa. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia membaca buku seperti itu, dan kenapa juga isi buku itu membuatnya pusing. Ia tidak mengerti satupun kata-kata dalam buku itu.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang? _Nugu_?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Baekhyun, kalau di pikir-pikir Baekhyun juga _namja_ yang cantik. Bahkan sangat cantik tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun. "Sepertinya aku hanya sedang lelah akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun mendengus tidak percaya, "Ayolah Jongin. Katakan pada kami. Siapa orang itu? Bahkan tunanganmu yang cantik itu kalah." Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya." Suho menatap prihatin Jongin.

"Beritahukan pada kami supaya kami bisa menjawabmu."

Baekhyun menatap Suho takjub. Wah, ternyata temannya yang satu ini memang sangat pintar. Lihatlah Jongin yang sekarang terpengaruh. _"_ Baiklah. Tapi kalian tidak boleh mengatakan apapun didepannya."

 **너를 위해**

Sekolah tampak lenggang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Baekhyun, Suho dan Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Jongin yang sepertinya mengajak mereka menuju asrama. Tetapi perjalanan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara musik dari _studio_ tari yang mereka lewati menuju jalan asrama.

Jongin memutuskan untuk memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Siapa orang yang sudah berani memakai _studio_ miliknya di jam seperti ini? Namun saat ia membuka pintu dan menoleh ke arah panggung depan tiba-tiba saja semua hal yang dibacanya di buku sebelumnya terjadi padanya.

 _Jantungku berdebar kencang..._

 _Aku seolah terpaku ditempat hanya dengan melihatnya..._

 _Aku kehilangan kata-kata hanya dengan melihat matanya..._

 _Dan aku mulai tidak terbiasa saat melihatnya..._

"Siapa dia? Wah, kemampuannya menari sangat hebat." Puji Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang kini tengah menari di atas panggung _studio,_ meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alur musik dengan kemeja putih dan yang sudah terlihat basah oleh keringat. Terlebih lagi cahaya jingga matahari sore menyinari tubuhnya membuatnya seperti penari _profesional_ yang menari di panggung opera.

"Kurasa buku itu salah? Kenapa semua yang dikatakan buku itu benar?"

Suho menoleh menatap Jongin yang tengah bergumam entah apa lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun hingga mata sipit _namja_ itu membulat. Ia menoleh menatap Jongin memastikan perkataan Suho dan sepertinya memang benar.

Musik tiba-tiba berhenti atau lebih tepatnya ada yang mematikan... Sehun reflek berhenti menari. Ia berjengit kesal mendapati orang asing, _ah tidak_! Itu Park Chanyeol. Sahabat dekat Jongin. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun."

"Sehun? Nama yang indah." Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Sehun dan memojokkan _namja_ itu. "Sehun – _sshi_? Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

" _Mworagoyo_?"

 _Kau akan merasa marah saat melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain yang mungkin akan merebutnya darimu..._

Jongin dengan cepat melangkah menuju Chanyeol dan Sehun lalu menarik Sehun menjauh. "Tidak bisa. Kau tidak bisa menjadikannya pacarmu."

Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya bingung, " _Wae_? _Namja_ cantik sepertinya tidak bisa aku lewatkan. Sehun – _ah,_ tunggu saja dan kau akan menjadi pacarku segera!" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu meninggalkan ruang _studio_ diikuti Baekhyun dan Suho. Dan kini tinggallah Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun. Ia berdehem canggung, "Jangan mendengarkannya. Dia hanya bergurau."

" _Wae_? Aku rasa Chanyeol orang yang menyenangkan. Dia bahkan sangat berani mengatakan perasaanya langsung." Jongin langsung menatap tajam Sehun yang tengah memuji Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak selevel dengannya. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk menjadi pacarnya. _Ah,_ tidak! Jangankan menjadi pacarnya. Bermimpi saja, jangan pernah melakukan itu." Jongin tahu kalau kata-katanya sangat keterlaluan, tapi ia sedang marah dan emosi secara tiba-tiba saat Sehun malah tersenyum sambil memuji Chanyeol.

" _Kurae, aku memang tidak pernah sepadan dengan kalian."_ Gumam Sehun yang tentu saja hanya didengar oleh sendiri karena Jongin sudah pergi jauh.

 **너를 위해**

" _Kau harus menungguku di sini besok..."_

" _Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan..."_

" _Aku berjanji akan menemuimu besok..."_

 _"Jebal, kajima… kajima…"_

Jongin membenarkan selimut Sehun dan membantu mengompres _namja_ itu. Suhu tubuh Sehun belum menurun sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan sedari tadi _namja_ itu terus saja mengigau tentang Kai. Menyuruh agar Kai tidak pergi. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sehun dan Kai sebelumnya?

Ponsel Jongin tiba-tiba berdering, Jongin menjauh sejenak dan menjawab panggilan itu. "Aku akan pulang segera." Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah terbaring lemah, sepertinya Sehun masih demam tinggi. Tapi ia juga harus pulang ke rumah sekarang.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun menuju UKS sekolah yang memang buka 24 jam untuk anak asrama. Ia juga menghubungi Jongdae untuk menemani Sehun. Setahunya, hanya Jongdae teman dekat Sehun.

 **너를 위해**

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun tengah menghindar darinya, sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian di _studio_ tari itu dan Sehun terus saja menghindar darinya. _Namja_ itu bahkan berpura-pura tidur saat ia datang ke asrama untuk tidur. Jongin merasa frustasi sementara di sisi lain Chanyeol terus saja mendekati Sehun.

"Kau menghindari Kim Jongin?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongdae bingung, " _Ani,_ aku tidak sedekat itu dengannya untuk memiliki hak menghindar darinya." Jongdae menatap curiga Sehun, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Jongin sampai mau rela menggendongmu ke UKS dan memintaku untuk merawatmu seminggu yang lalu saat kau sakit."

Sehun tertegun sejenak, "Ap—apa kau sedang berbohong padaku?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "Dia yang membawamu ke UKS dan menggendongmu. Sepertinya kau punya hubungan yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui."

"Hubungan? Sehun? Kau sudah punya pacar?" Sehun reflek menoleh menatap _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini terus saja mengejarnya, Park Chanyeol. Sehun mendengus hendak pergi tetapi Chanyeol malah menahannya hingga ia kembali terduduk. "Memangnya kalau aku bilang aku punya, kau akan berhenti menggangguku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu putus dengannya."

Sehun tergelak, "Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Bukankah masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang menunggumu?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, "Karena kau berbeda dari mereka. Aku hanya ingin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak biasanya."

"Lalu setelahnya kau akan memutuskanku?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

" _Joha_. Ayo kita berkencan." Jongdae menganga tidak percaya mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Seluruh gadis di sekolah ini akan meraung-raung mendengar Chanyeol pertama kalinya berkencan dengan seorang _namja_. Apa Sehun sedang mencoba mencari nerakanya sendiri?

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Hanya beberapa hari bukan? Setelah itu kau akan memutuskanku dan berhenti menggangguku." Chanyeol tersenyum miring, Sehun memang berbeda. Sebenarnya Sehun bukanlah _namja_ pertama yang dekatinya tetapi Sehun berbeda.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol."

 **너를 위해**

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan konyol Chanyeol. Hari ini adalah hari libur jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama saja, lagipula ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah seperti siswa yang lain. Ia masih ingin menghindari tua bangka yang tidak lain adalah kakeknya sendiri.

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan untuk menjauhi Chanyeol?" Senyum Sehun langsung memudar. Ia mendongak menatap Jongin sejenak lalu memakan ramennya yang sedari tadi diabaikannya karena membaca pesan LINE dari Chanyeol.

"Kau mengabaikanku?"

Jongin menarik panci ramen Sehun menjauh dan duduk didepan _namja_ itu di meja makan. "Aku tidak mendekatinya, dia yang datang padaku." Bela Sehun. "Lalu kau pikir kau bisa membanggakan diri karena sudah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?"

" _Ne,_ aku bangga. Memangnya urusannya denganmu apa?"

Sehun mulai terpancing, ia sebenarnya bukan lagi kekasih Chanyeol. Ia yang memutuskan Chanyeol karena ia tidak mau membohongi perasaannya. "Orang rendahan memang selalu meminta jantung saat diberi hati."

"Kau bukan Kai."

"Aku memang bukan Kai." Jawab Jongin tegas setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengusikmu Tuan Kim Jongin."

"Kau mengusikku. Kau selalu ada di setiap langkahku. Kau selalu ada setiap aku membuka mata. Kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Dan kau selalu membuatku ingin melihatmu walau aku tahu kau tengah menghindar dariku. Aku marah karena kau tersenyum pada orang lain dan malah mengabaikanku dengan wajah datarmu itu. Kau benar-benar mengusikku." Sehun terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan Jongin.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Ak—" Jongin tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau ingin aku menghilang dari hadapanmu untuk selamanya? Aku akan melakukannya." Sehun beranjak dari meja makan tetapi Jongin menahannya saat Sehun hendak naik tangga menuju kasurnya.

"Tidak!" Jongin mendekap Sehun dari belakang. "Aku ingin kau hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku ingin kau tidak mengabaikanku dan menghindariku. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

DEG'

Sehun memaksa tubuhnya menghadap Jongin. "Kau sedang berbohong padaku?" Jongin menatap Sehun dalam lalu memojokkan _namja_ itu ke tembok depan tangga. "Kau pikir aku sedang berbohong? Aku akan membuktikannya."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini Jongin mencium Sehun lebih dalam. Bahkan Sehun yang sebelumnya menatapnya dengan mata membulat kini memejamkan matanya mulai membalas ciuman Jongin. Sehun merasa lemas karena Jongin hanya memberinya jeda waktu sejenak sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jongin juga mengangkat tubuh Sehun tanpa melepas ciuman mereka dan menidurkan Sehun di ranjangnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau hanya boleh melihatku. Dan bibir ini hanyalah milikku. Dan hatimu juga hanya boleh untukku." Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Jongin sudah kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan Sehun bisa memastikan kalau bibirnya mungkin akan bengkak besok paginya mengingat bagaiamana Jongin bahkan hanya memberinya jeda sejenak untuk bernafas.

 **너를 위해**

Sehun terbangun merasa cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya mencari sesuatu yang selalu menjadi kebiasaanya, minum air saat bangun pagi. Namun saat ia mencoba menggapai sesuatu di atas nakas, yang ada hanyalah kekosongan. Sehun baru tersadar kalau ia tidur di ranjangnya. Lalu kemana si pemilik ranjang itu sekarang?

Sehun mendesah mengingat kejadian semalam, ia langsung memegang bibirnya. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana bibir _kissable_ Jongin melumat bibirnya. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia malah memikirkan hal mesum seperti itu. Sehun menggeleng keras, ia harus membersihkan diri dan pikirannya segera. Saat Sehun hendak beranjak dari ranjang Jongin, sebuah benda persegi menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Dia melupakan dompetnya?"

Awalnya Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan isi dompet Jongin. Ia bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang. Tetapi, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan isi dompet seorang pengeran kaya raya. Ada banyak kartu kredit, ATM dan kartu-kartu lainnya di dalam dompet Jongin. Ada juga beberapa lembar _won_ uang. Lalu, Sehun terpaku pada sebuah foto di dalam sana. Foto dua anak kecil berumur 13 tahun yang tengah duduk bersama di sebuah bangku taman. Sehun menyipitkan matanya memperjelas penglihatannya karena foto itu sudah sedikit buram.

"Kai?"

Tapi kenapa Kai ada dua? Sehun yakin kalau dua anak kecil di dalam foto ini sangat mirip. Tapi—

"SEHUN – _AH_! KAU ADA DI DALAM? KELUARLAH! KITA ADA UJIAN MENDADAK!"

Sehun terlonjak pelan. Ia tahu kalau Jongdae memiliki suara yang sangat lantang. Tapi ia tahu kalau suara Jongdae selantang itu hingga rasanya suara Jongdae terus berdengung ditelinganya. "Tunggu aku, 15 menit lagi."

Sehun pun langsung bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap ke sekolah. Ia sedikit melupakan keresahan hatinya mengenai foto itu. Ia akan menanyakannya pada Jongin saat mereka bertemu nanti.

 **너를 위해**

"Sehun – _sshi_!"

Sehun tahu kalau dirinya akan terlibat dengan pangeran sekolah saat berurusan dengan Jongin. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan berurusan dengan Baekhyun dan Suho secepat ini. Chanyeol saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Suho yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya keluar dari kelas sedari tadi.

Dan kini di sinilah mereka berada, di _Prince room_. "Semakin aku melihatmu, semakin aku tertarik."

" _Mwo_?"

Suho menggeleng, " _Ani_ , bukan seperti Jongin dan Chanyeol. Aku hanya tertarik dekat denganmu sebagai teman bukan hal lebih." Walau Sehun belum mengerti sepenuhnya, ia tetap mengangguk. "Ada apa kalian mencariku?"

Suho dan Baekhyun saling menatap sejenak, "Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Jongin?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya." Sehun merasa sesuatu sedang menyumbat pernafasannya melihat Suho dan Baekhyun terlihat bernafas legah mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku sama sekali bukannya tidak menyukaimu. Tapi ini karena kami menyayangimu. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Jongin."

" _Wae_?" Sehun bereaksi cepat.

"Apa karena aku tidak sepadan dengan kalian?" Suho dan Baekhyun dengan kompak menggeleng. " _Aniya_ , tapi sepertinya kau belum tahu."

"Apa?"

"Jongin sudah memiliki tunangan dan mereka berencana menikah setelah lulus."

DEG'

"Ap—apa kalian sedang berusaha untuk—"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sehun." Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela. "Kami tidak ingin kau terluka. Jongin sudah pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya tetapi ibu Jongin menyingkirkannya karena ibu Jongin hanya menginginkan Jongin bersama dengan tunangannya sekarang."

"Kami memberitahumu ini agar kau tidak terluka karena Jongin." Sehun terdiam, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Lalu Sehun teringat dompet Jongin. "Ap—apa kalian sudah lama berteman dengan Jongin?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Sehun meremas jemarinya sendiri di bawah meja, "Apa Jongin pernah kecelakaan lalu hilang ingatan?" Baekhyun dan Suho langsung menatap satu sama lain, "Jongin tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan apapun karena Jongin selalu pergi dengan pengawalan saat di luar sekolah. Dan tentu saja Jongin tidak pernah hilang ingatan."

DEG'

" _Aku sudah mengalami kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku melupakan sebagian ingatanku. Dan Kai memang adalah panggilan sewaktu aku kecil."_

Jadi Jongin membohonginya?

Suho dan Baekhyun terlihat merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Sehun – _sshi_ , ak—"

"Apa kalian mengenal Kai?" Suho dan Baekhyun langsung tertegun menatap Sehun, "Darimana kau tahu nama kembaran Jongin?"

"Kembaran?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kai adalah adik kembar Jongin. Tapi dia sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya karena mereka memang menyembunyikan identitas Kai. Mereka melakukan itu agar Kai bisa fokus dengan penyembuhannya tap—"

Baekhyun memotong ucapannya melihat bulir-bulir air mata mulai berlomba-lomba jatuh di pipi Sehun. "Sehun – _sshi_! Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Sehun mencoba menguatkan hatinya, "Bo—bolehkah, aku tahu dimana Kai?" Suho kembali menatap Baekhyun yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

 **너를 위해**

Terhitung sudah 3 jam Sehun mematung ditempatnya. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang menemaninya menatap nisan yang tertulis di depan matanya. Sehun sudah hilang harapan saat ibunya meninggalkannya saat ia berusia 13 tahun. Lalu seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya datang memberinya harapan baru tapi kini ia harus kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau harapan itu benar-benar hanyalah tinggal harapan.

"Tuan muda!"

Sehun menoleh menatap _namja_ parubaya yang sedari tadi menemaninya di tanah makam itu. Ia kembali menatap makam Kai sejenak. "Berikan ponsel paman." _Namja_ parubaya itu terlihat terkejut namun tetap memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Kakek?"

Sehun menutup matanya membiarkan kembali air matanya menetes, ia kembali mengingat saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Kai saat dulu dan saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Jongin yang berpura-pura menjadi Kai didepannya.

"Apa tawaran kakek masih berlaku?"

Sehun berbohong kalau ia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Jongin. Walau ia telah tahu kenyataannya ia tetap saja tidak bisa menghapus perasaannya. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau ia mencintai Jongin karena Jongin adalah Kai. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa sesak, ia telah mencintai Jongin sebagai Jongin bukan sebagai Kai.

"Aku akan menerimanya. Tolong! Bawa aku pergi dari sini kakek."

 **너를 위해**

Jongin mendesah lelah setelah mencari Sehun selama beberapa jam di sekitar asrama. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merutuki sekolah ini yang sangat luas. Hingga akhirnya pencariannya berhenti di danau kecil yang berada di dekat asrama. Di pinggir danau itu memang disediakan kursi dan juga lampu untuk meneranginya. Terlebih lagi ada cahaya sinar bulan yang memantul dari atas hingga danau itu terlihat cukup terang.

"Kau darimana saja _eoh_?"

Sehun tersentak pelan menatap Jongin yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya dengan wajah lelah. "Kai?" Raut wajah Jongin berubah sejenak, ia tahu kalau Sehun pasti masih menganggapnya adik kembarnya yang sudah meninggal. Ia berencana memberitahukan pada Sehun, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Dulu, kita sering melihat bintang di pinggir danau seperti ini. Kau bercerita padaku hal-hal yang menyenangkan hingga aku tertidur lalu kau akan menggendongku pulang."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Sehun tersenyum miris, mengingat apa? Bahkan sampai kapanpun ingatan itu tidak akan pernah kembali karena orang yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah orang yang berbeda. Ia ingin marah tapi kenapa rasanya ia akan menyesalinya jika ia melakukannya. Mungkin lebih baik ia membiarkan Jongin menceritakan semuanya nanti. Ia akan menunggu.

"Kai – _ah_."

" _Eoh_?"

"Ayo kita berkencan besok." Jongin tersentak sejenak, ia kemudian terdiam lalu berpikir. "Baiklah. Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu besok. Kau bisa menungguku di _cafe_ depan sekolah jam 4." Wajah Sehun yang tengah disinari cahaya bulan terlihat begitu menawan dengan senyumnya.

DEG'

 _Jadi inikah yang membuat Kai menyukai Sehun?_

Senyum itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin ingin menjaga sesuatu yang kelihatannya sedeharna tetapi begitu berarti. _Senyum Sehun_.

"Sehun – _ah_!"

Sehun berbalik saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar. Jongin berjalan tidak jauh dibelakangnya. "Bisakah kau memberiku semangat?" Jongin tersenyum lalu melangkah hingga menyisahkan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin langsung menunduk dan mencium sudut bibir Sehun cukup lama.

DEG'

Seharusnya Sehun mendorong jauh Jongin yang sudah membohonginya. Seharusnya ia tidak hanya diam dan malah menikmati saat-saat seperti. Seharusnya... seharusnya... ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

"Katakanlah!"

"Ye?"

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, semoga kau berhasil melakukannya." Jongin kembali tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Sehun. "Masuklah, sampai jumpa besok." Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin hingga siluet _namja_ itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Yah, sampai jumpa besok."

 **너를 위해**

Sehun tahu dirinya juga bisa bodoh. Ia memang pintar dalam pelajaran apapun termasuk menari. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya benar-benar akan sebodoh saat ini. Menunggu orang yang sudah membohongimu adalah hal yang paling bodoh di dunia ini bukan?

Ini bahkan sudah berlalu 8 jam dan Sehun masih terpaku ditempatnya menatap kursi didepannya berharap bodoh kalau Jongin akan muncul.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi kami ingin tutup."

Sehun mengangguk hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memang pelanggan satu-satunya _cafe_ ini yang masih berada di sana. "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Pelayan yang tadi menegur Sehun itu membungkuk hormat, "Pelanggan in—"

" _Gwaenchana._ Biar aku yang menutup _cafe_."

" _Nde sajangnim_." Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang datang bersama Jongdae juga seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. "Kau pemilik _cafe_ ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau sedang menunggu Jongin bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kita akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu." Jongdae tersenyum sambil mengangguk menyuruh Sehun untuk mendengarkan nyanyian mereka. Sehun akhirnya kembali duduk lalu menghadap ke arah panggung.

"Oh yah, kenalkan. Ini Minseok _hyung_."

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ Sehun _imnida_." Jongdae memperkenalkan Minseok sebelum mereka berjalan menuju panggung mengikuti Baekhyun. Sehun tahu kalau Jongdae adalah anggota klub musik, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Jongdae ternyata terlihat cukup kenal dengan Baekhyun. Setahunya Jongdae tidak terlalu menyukai keempat pangeran sekolah itu yang tak terkecuali Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Tapi setelah berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan Suho kemarin, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Suho bukanlah orang yang sombong dan menyenangkan.

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama, musik mulai di putar dan Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi.

 **너를 위해**

"Ibu akan menganggap kalau kau tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya." Jongin menoleh menatap ibunya dengan wajah datar. "Dan aku juga masih tidak pernah menganggap pertunangan ini ada."

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Berhenti memaksakan kehendak ibu padaku yang tidak bisa ibu lakukan pada Kai. Aku bukan Kai." Jongin mendorong kursinya mundur hendak meninggalkan meja makan. Ia sudah lelah dengan peraturan ibunya. Mulai sekarang ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Termasuk memilih pasangannya sendiri.

"Kali ini siapa lagi? Kau ingin ibu menyingkirkannya sama seperti sebelumnya?"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya lalu berbalik menghadap ibunya, "Jangan pernah ibu mencoba berani untuk menyentuhnya, karena kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi." Nada bicara Jongin terdengar begitu serius dan mengintimidasi membuat ibunya tertegun sejenak melihat kesungguhan di mata Jongin.

"Selamat malam ibu."

 **너를 위해**

Jongin berlari ke arah _cafe_ tempatnya berjanji bertemu dengan Sehun walau ia tahu kalau _cafe_ itu sudah tutup di jam seperti ini. Salahkan saja ibunya yang mengurungnya di dalam kamar selama beberapa jam. Saat ia mengancam ibunya barulah ia bisa keluar dari rumah. Seharusnya ia melakukannya lebih cepat dan bukannya mendapati kalau _cafe_ itu sudah benar-benar tutup. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Sehun mungkin tidak akan menunggunya selama itu, ini sudah pukul 11 malam sementara mereka berjanji bertemu jam 4 sore.

Jongin merasa sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya mungkin saja Sehun tidak menunggunya terlalu lama. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Dan di saat perjalanan ke asrama, ia merasa beruntung mendapati Sehun yang tengah berjalan sangat pelan. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya.

 _Hug—_ Sehun dengan terburu-buru menghapus air matanya merasakan bau tubuh Jongin yang kini tengah mendekapnya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau baru kembali ke asrama? Jangan bilang kau menungguku sampai _cafe_ itu tutup?"

Sehun menahan lengan Jongin yang hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menggigit bibirnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan teman lama. Aku tidak sebodoh itu menunggu orang yang sama sekali tidak menganggapku."

DEG'

Jongin memberontak dan memaksa untuk membalik tubuh Sehun menghadapnya. "Aku menganggapmu Sehun. Tolong jangan mengatakan itu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemuimu sebelumnya. Ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku berjanji, itu yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu menunggu." Sehun mendongak menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat lelah.

"Yah, memang akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya." Tegasnya, Sehun tersenyum miris. "Jongin – _ah_? Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Jongin mengusap wajah Sehun lalu tersenyum, "Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku pasti akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi nanti."

"Terima kasih."

 _Cup—_ Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun sejenak, " _Kajja,_ sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke asrama. Kita butuh tenaga cukup untuk menghadapi besok bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, bahkan Jongin belum mau mengatakan apapun padanya dan tidak mau jujur padanya. Sebenarnya apa maksud Jongin membohonginya seperti ini?

 **너를 위해**

Sehun sedang menunggu seseorang di depan sekolah hingga sebuah mobil _limusion_ hitam berhenti didepannya. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal yang biasanya hanya ada di drama seperti ini terjadi padanya. Duduk di sebuah _cafe_ dengan ibu dari orang yang kau cintai yang terlihat mencoba untuk menyingkirkanmu darinya.

"Kau membutuhkan berapa banyak untuk meninggalkan Jongin?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Kalau aku bilang aku butuh semua kekayaanmu, apa Nyonya akan memberikannya?"

"KAU! Dasar _namja_ tidak tahu diri!" tangan Nyonya Kim bergetar emosi hingga cangkir teh yang dipegangnya pun ikut bergetar. Namun wanita itu segera memperbaiki emosinya dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum palsu diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berasal dari keluarga mana, tapi akan aku pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa jika kau masih terus berada di dekat Jongin."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun dengan sebelah alis terangkat sama sekali tidak gentar dengan ancaman Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum miring, "Seharusnya Nyonya mencari tahu dulu sebelum menemuiku dan mengancamku." Lanjut Sehun dengan nada tenangnya. Nyonya Kim mengerinyit, ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi seseorang yang terlihat sama sekali tidak takut padanya.

"Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak punya saudara. Aku hanya punya kakek. Jadi hancurkan saja kakekku kalau Nyonya bisa."

Nyonya Kim tergelak, Sehun benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, kalau perlu ia akan melenyapkan Sehun agar impiannya tercapai. "Ka—"

"Tuan Muda. Pesawat anda akan segera berangkat."

Nyonya Kim langsung menoleh kepada seseorang yang entah darimana datangnya. Matanya membulat sejenak saat orang itu juga membungkuk kepadanya. Ia mengenal orang itu, dia adalah sekretaris jendral dari OH Group, perusahaan terbesar di korea yang bergerak di banyak bidang bahkan di bidang politik.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian berdiri, "Saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun. Cucu satu-satunya Oh Yung Sook. Terima kasih sudah menemui saya. Tapi seharusnya anda tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu anda untuk memisahkan saya dengan Jongin karena sebentar lagi pesawat saya akan berangkat." Nyonya Kim tertegun di tempat. Ia bahkan masih terpaku ditempatnya saat Sehun sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam _cafe_.

Bagaimana mungkin?

 **너를 위해**

"Kenapa kau terlihat resah?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Suho, "Aku takut ibuku akan melakukan hal yang gila." Suho mendengus samar. "Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau tetap membiarkan Sehun berada di sisimu?"

Jongin menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak bisa. Kali ini aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak kemudian menyimpan ponselnya, bahkan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya begitu asyik berkirim pesan dengan gadis korban selanjutnya itu ikut menyimak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau tahu ini. Apa Sehun mengenal Kai?"

Jongin dengan cepat langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun dan Suho saling menatap sejenak kemudian mereka menceritakan semua yang mereka katakan pada Sehun sebelumnya. Awalnya Jongin ingin marah, tapi ia urungkan dan malah berlari meninggalkan _Prince room_ untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun. Ia harus menjelaskannya pada Sehun sendiri sekarang.

"Sehun? _Neo mollayo_?"

" _Mwo_?"

Jongdae tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun dan Jongin. Tapi kenapa Sehun sepertinya tidak memberitahu apapun pada Jongin. "Sehun sudah pindah hari ini. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya tapi tadi aku melihatnya memegang tiket. Mungkin dia akan pindah keluar negeri."

" _MWO_?"

 **너를 위해**

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan _lock screen_ fotodirinya dan Kai saat dulu. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu di kursi tunggu bandara. Ia menunggu sang paman yang sedang mengurus semua barang-barangnya. Sehun menggeser layarnya hingga muncul _walpaper_ foto Jongin di ponselnya. Sehun tersenyum, apa seandainya Kai masih hidup, _namja_ itu akan setampan ini?

Apa jika Kai masih hidup, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hatinya jatuh kepada orang lain? Seperti saat ini. Nyatanya sekeras apapun ia memikirkannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia mencintai Jongin. Bukan sebagai Kai tetapi sebagai Jongin. Ia baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia tidak pernah menempatkan Kai seperti ia menempatkan Jongin di dalam hatinya. Nyatanya, ia hanya menganggap Kai adalah sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Tuan Muda, sudah saatnya anda masuk dalam pesawat."

Sehun tersentak pelan, ia mengangguk pelan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan memakai tas ranselnya. Ia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang pemeriksaan tiket.

"OH SEHUN!"

DEG'

Langkah Sehun reflek berhenti mendengar suara yang entah sejak kapan sudah sangat dikenalnya. Ia berbalik pelan mendapati Jongin yang terlihat begitu kelelahan seperti baru saja berlari puluhan kilo meter.

"Tuan Muda?"

"AKU MEMANG BUKAN KAI. AKU MEMINTA MAAF KARENA SUDAH MEMBOHONGIMU." Teriak Jongin, sejenak ia menjadi perhatian orang di bandara.

"Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, itu adalah kejujuran. Aku tahu kau marah. Aku tidak perduli kalau kau mencintaiku sebagai Kai. Jadi, aku tidak akan menahanmu, pergilah dan hapus amarahmu. Aku akan menunggumu." Sehun meremat ponsel ditangannya, ia berbalik merasa sesuatu akan mengalir dari pelupuknya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan suaranya. Lalu dengan langkah pasti ia terus berjalan masuk ke lorong menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi.

"Kau harus ingat aku menunggumu Sehun."

Jongin tahu kalau ia mungkin akan menyesal sudah melepas Sehun saat ini. Tapi, ia akan menepati janjinya untuk menunggu Sehun kembali sampai kapanpun. Ia sudah pernah kehilangan dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi walau ia harus menunggu waktu yang lama untuk mengembalikan kehilangan itu. Yah ia akan menunggu.

 _ **END**_

 **Jeng... jeng...**

 **Ini beneran END loh... wkwkwkwwk.. selamat berimajinasi untuk selanjutnya.. #dilemparsendal**

 **Kagak kok, jangan ngambek dulu.. mari kita baca epilognya...**

 _ **EPILOG...**_

 **7 tahun kemudian...**

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat namun perubahan yang terjadi begitu banyak. Termasuk Jongin dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Suho sudah menjadi salah satu dokter terbaik di sebuah rumah sakit milik ayahnya sendiri. Baekhyun sudah menjadi penyanyi dengan puluhan album yang laku di pasar bersama rekannya Jongdae dan Minseok. Sementara Chanyeol, _namja_ itu walau sudah menjadi _CEO_ tetap saja terkenal masih suka bermain-main dengan wanita. Bahkan sudah banyak yang mengaku mengandung anak Chanyeol namun tidak ada yang berani saat Chanyeol meminta mereka membuktikannya.

Lalu Jongin?

Jongin sudah begitu sukses dengan bisnisnya. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses menjalankan semua perusahaan keluarganya. Begitu banyak wanita yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya namun tidak ada yang bertahan sampai satu hari. Mereka semua diputuskan oleh Jongin sendiri dengan sangat kejam. Dan itu semua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kerjaan ibunya yang sama sekali tidak mau menyerah pada dirinya.

Tapi sekeras apapun usaha ibunya, nyatanya kekerasan hati Jongin jauh lebih besar. Karena ia hanya akan luluh pada seseorang. Entah dimana orang itu saat ini, Jongin masih menunggu dan akan selalu menunggu walau pada kenyataannya kini ia merasa lelah.

"Sudah aku katakan kalau aku sibuk. Aku tidak mau menemui siapapun hari ini." Sang sekretaris terlihat frustasi. Ia sudah terlanjur menyuruh orang itu menunggu diruangan presdirnya. "Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur menyuruhnya menunggu di ruangan anda Tuan. Katanya ini sangat penting."

Jongin mendesah, ia membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kesal sambil menatap sekretarisnya. "Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa mener—" seolah kehilangan pita suaranya, Jongin kini terpaku ditempatnya menatap orang yang kini berdiri tidak jauh didepannya sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tinggalkan kami."

"Tap—" Jongin menoleh pada sang sekretaris dengan tatapan tajam membuat sang sekretaris tidak lagi bisa berkutik. Ia pun langsung keluar dan menutup pintu. Jongin melonggarkan dasinya lalu berjalan ke arah orang yang katanya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hai!"

Jongin tergelek, "7 tahun lamanya aku menunggu dan kau hanya mengatakan _Hai_!" orang itu— _Sehun—_ tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya hingga membuat Jongin tiba-tiba saja kehilangan semua rasa amarahnya. "Jadi, aku harus mengatakan selamat pada pertunanganmu?" Sehun mengangkat dan memperlihatkan majalah yang menampilkan gambar Jongin dan seorang wanita dengan judul pertunangan presdir muda dan si puteri cantik sang menteri.

Jongin melangkah cepat menuju Sehun dan merebut majalah itu, ia membuangnya ke sembarang arah lalu menarik pinggang Sehun dengan sentakan kasar. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sehun yang tidak banyak berubah tetapi semakin menawan. "Tidak, sebelum aku menyambutmu dengan ini." Dan selanjutnya, Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Sehun tersenyum samar dalam ciumannya sebelum menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Jongin. Ia akan berbohong kalau ia mengatakan tidak merindukan ciuman ini. Nyatanya ia sangat merindukan segala sesuatunya tentang Jongin hingga ia kini kembali dan berada dalam rengkuhan _namja_ itu.

" _Hah..."_

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Jongin akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sehun dan malah beralih ke leher Sehun lalu membuat tanda disana. "Bukankah tidak sopan membuat tanda di tubuh orang lain sementara kau punya tunangan?"

Jongin menyeringai lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun, "Aku sengaja melakukannya."

" _Mwo_?"

"Agar kau tidak tahan melihatnya dan kembali kepadaku." Sehun tergelak kecil berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Jongin namun Jongin menahannya dengan sangat kuat. "Aku mungkin akan mengatakannya setiap hari mulai sekarang."

 _Cup—_ Jongin mengecup kening Sehun cukup lama. "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu Jongin turun mengecup kelopak mata Sehun. "Aku masih mencintaimu." Kemudian turun ke hidung, "Akan selalu mencintaimu." Lalu berakhir di bibir, Jongin mengecupnya sebentar. "—dan akan selamanya mencintaimu."

"Ak—"

"Berhenti!" Sehun melepas rengkuhan Jongin dengan paksa hingga ia terlepas menyisahkan jarak dirinya dan Jongin. Jongin tersentak terlihat kecewa dengan sikap Sehun. "Kau ingin membunuhku?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kau membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal. Berhenti mengatakan itu." Jongin tergelak, ia dengan gemas kembali menarik Sehun kedalam rangkulannya lalu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka kembali.

"Setelah meninggalkanku sangat lama, sudah seharusnya kau mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu." Bisik Jongin didepan bibir Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai Kai. Tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai Jongin. Dan tentu saja akan menjadi selamanya."

 **너를 위해**

" _Eoh_? Kau dapat bunga lagi." Baekhyun menerima bunga yang disodorkan Jongdae padanya saat ia sudah masuk ruang ganti. Itu adalah bunga yang ke 100 yang diterimanya dengan bunga yang sama dan pengirim yang sama. Bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaan Baekhyun dan tidak banyak yang tahu. Bahkan Baekhyun menyembunyikannya dari fansnya.

"Pengirimnya baru saja pergi saat aku masuk beberapa menit yang lalu." Sang tata rias menyahut melihat rangkaian bunga yang di pegang Baekhyun sangat cantik.

"Benarkah?"

Sang tata rias mengangguk, Baekhyun pun langsung berlari keluar dari ruang ganti berharap bisa menemukan orang yang selalu mengiriminya bunga itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan pengirim itu, pengirim itu selalu mengiriminya bunga saat ia sedang sedih, kecewa, marah, dan juga senang. Selalu ada di waktu yang tepat.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling gedung, sepertinya pengirimnya sudah benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun berbalik kecewa lalu membawa bunga ditangannya kembali ke ruang ganti. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau sang pengirim kini sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh.

"Belum saatnya Baekhyun – _ah_ , ini bukan bunga terakhir dariku. Bunga terakhirnya akan kau pegang di atas pelaminan bersamaku. Park Chanyeol."

 _ **END Epilog**_

 **Kali ini beneran END...**

 **Sebagai KaiHun Shipper, saya benar-benar di uji semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu. Entah apa yang direncanakan SM, entah ini settingan, entah ini memang real, atau entah apalah. Huwaaaa tapi yah sudah, Stay seterong buat KHS... semoga kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang terbaik nanti... Aminnn...**


End file.
